bittersweet love
by iaiah moony
Summary: UA. Sirius&Remus. slash. resumo decente em alguns dias.


para **Moony-Sensei**, minha beta do coração que aniversariou recentemente. parabéns garota!

**

* * *

**

Foi no começo do ano, mais ou menos perto de seu aniversário. Remus estava sentado no balcão de um bar qualquer, perto do apartamento minúsculo que ele tinha alugado e que logo teria que devolver. Porque, se antes já não tinha muito dinheiro, agora não poderia nem pagar o aluguel. A sua sorte é que o mês de março já estava pago, e que o dinheiro do acerto era o suficiente para sobreviver até meados de abril. Enquanto isso, arrumaria outro emprego. E se não conseguisse... Bom, Remus pensou com um sorriso amargo, já tinha passado por situações semelhantes e ainda estava vivo, não é?!

Já estava terminando sua _cuba-libre_ e se arrependendo de ter gastado dinheiro com aquilo, quando um homem alto entrou no bar e, olhando à sua volta, sentou-se ao seu lado. O estranho tinha cabelos muito negros, lisos e um pouco compridos, escondendo parte do rosto bonito e jovem. Os olhos, logo abaixo de sobrancelhas muito expressivas, eram cinzentos como um céu tempestuoso, e tão fortes quanto. Esses olhos, acima de qualquer outra coisa, atraíram Remus, que acreditava estar fitando prata liquefeita. O estranho pousou aquele olhar absurdamente intenso nele e deu um meio sorriso, como se achasse algo muito engraçado em Remus, que não se importou. Sua figura pálida e patética deveria ser mesmo engraçada, com aquela bebida antiquada à sua frente e sua aparência frágil e esfarrapada.

O estranho pediu um uísque, e enquanto o barman trazia a bebida, Remus terminou sua cuba e começou a remexer nos bolsos atrás do dinheiro. Finalmente encontrou as notas e as moedas e ia deixá-las no balcão, mas uma mão fria de dedos longos segurou seu pulso, impedindo-o.

– Por minha conta, garoto. Eu pago.

Com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, Remus reuniu sua dignidade e soltou-se do aperto firme, porém não muito forte, daquele homem.

– Não, obrigado. Eu pago as minhas próprias bebidas.

Os olhos do estranho pareceram novamente uma tempestade, mas um sorriso brotou em seus lábios.

– Como quiser, então. Mas fique, tome alguma coisa comigo.

Remus retornou ao banco que ocupava antes, olhando o homem à sua frente de modo intrigado. O homem chamou o barman novamente.

– Outra cuba para o garoto, Tom. Mas leve para a mesa, nós vamos pra lá. – E voltando-se para Remus. – A propósito, sou Sirius Black.

– Remus Lupin.

Black conduziu Remus para uma mesa afastada do balcão, e sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá em frente à mesa. Tom trouxe a bebida e os dois ficaram ali, em um silêncio constrangedor. Black terminou o uísque, se levantou e foi ao balcão buscar outro, enquanto Remus apenas brincava com o limão em seu copo. Ele quase podia sentir os olhos de Black pregados nele, mas não tinha coragem de encará-lo de volta.

– Sabe, garoto, eu não mordo... Nem sou um psicopata.

Remus sorriu.

– Olha só, você sorriu! E eu achando que você não iria mover os lábios nem pra tomar essa coisa...

O sorriso aumentou, mas logo sumiu. Remus se viu falando antes que pudesse se conter.

– Por que isso?

Pela primeira vez na noite Black pareceu desconcertado, contudo não demorou a se recompor.

– Isso o quê?

– Querer pagar minha bebida e me convidar pra beber com você. Qual é o real intuito disso?

Black sorriu, como se desafiasse Remus a ser mais esperto.

– O real intuito? Eu não sei. Eu só achei que talvez você fosse alguém que valesse a pena conhecer. Quando eu entrei, te achei tão perdido quanto eu.

Remus não sabia por onde andava a sua natureza desconfiada naquela noite, e não pôde deixar de acreditar naquele completo estranho. Talvez fosse a bebida, já estava na terceira cuba e não comera nada o dia inteiro. À medida que os dois se soltavam, devido aos efeitos do álcool, a conversa entre eles foi evoluindo. Descobriram que Remus não era tão garoto assim, apenas um ano mais novo que Sirius. Descobriram alguns conhecidos em comum, como os irmãos Prewett, que estudaram com Sirius e foram colegas no último emprego de Remus.

Sirius contou que tinha terminado um dos namoros mis longos de sua vida, quase oito meses, mas que estava melhor assim. Remus não falou sobre seus relacionamentos, já que sua vida amorosa era um completo desastre. Precisaria pensar muito se quisesse lembrar da última vez em que fora para a cama com alguma garota que não fosse uma estranha ou em que estava sóbrio, e as cubas que tinha tomado não o deixavam raciocinar direito. Ao invés disso, perguntou se Sirius ainda amava a garota.

– Garota? Não, Remus, você entendeu tudo errado. Não era uma garota. Era um cara, Severus. E eu não o amo mais.

– Um cara?! Então você é...

– Gay? Não. Quer dizer, mais ou menos. Bissexual.

Remus ficou boquiaberto, demorou alguns minutos para se recuperar. Todavia, uma vez passado o choque inicial, sua enorme curiosidade tomou conta. Ele tinha milhares de perguntas, não sabia nem por onde começar: quando ele descobriu, _como_ descobriu, se a família dele sabia, como era o tal ex-namorado e porque eles tinham terminado... Mais uma pergunta escapou antes que pudesse analisá-la como fizera com as outras.

– Como é beijar outro homem?

Sirius, que estivera observando o resto do uísque no copo se misturar com o gelo que derretia, fitou Remus de um jeito confuso e divertido, mas levemente malicioso.

– É como beijar uma mulher, só que diferente.

– É melhor?

– É igual. Depende muito da pessoa. Não existe por aí mulher melhor do que a outra? Então, também tem homem melhor do que mulher.

Nesse momento, um pensamento insano aflorou na mente alcoolizada de Remus:_ será que Sirius era melhor do que uma mulher?_ Ele fitou Sirius sonhadoramente, e este retribuiu o olhar com a mesma intensidade de antes. A prata líquida pareceu acender algo dentro de Remus, que não pensou nem uma vez antes de se aproximar de Sirius e beija-lo. O moreno correspondeu mais do que à altura, enroscando sua língua na de Remus de um jeito sôfrego, mordendo seu lábio inferior ocasionalmente, tirando o fôlego do rapaz menor. A cada segundo que se passava Remus tinha mais convicção de que Sirius era muito melhor do que uma mulher.

Se perguntassem, Remus não saberia como as coisas realmente aconteceram naquela noite. Não se lembrava claramente de nada, apenas que deixara o bar com Sirius e não fora para casa, embora inexplicavelmente tenha acordado em sua própria cama. Tudo o que sabia era que tinha passado a noite com ele, e que fora a melhor noite de sua vida. Melhor do que todas as mulheres com quem Remus já dividira a cama, e melhor do que todos os que vieram depois daquela noite, homens e mulheres. Não que fossem muitos, e mesmo que fossem não seria o suficiente para esquecer Sirius Black.

Embora a dor de cabeça do dia seguinte tenha sido histórica, Remus lembrava-se bem de Sirius. Dos olhos que brilhavam como prata liquefeita. Da voz rouca e grave, e da risada que parecia um latido. Seria capaz de lembrar perfeitamente bem de Sirius e seu toque, ao mesmo tempo quente e frio, mesmo que se passassem anos. Poderia reconhecê-lo em qualquer lugar, entre milhares de pessoas. Sempre se lembraria do homem com um olhar tão cinzento e intenso quanto uma tempestade, e que sumira sem deixar rastro algum depois daquela noite. A única noite.

Porque Sirius Black, assim como a estrela de mesmo nome, desaparecera antes do amanhecer.

* * *

**n/a: **bom, cá estou eu com mais uma fic, porque eu simplesmente não tenho vergonha na cara. eu sei que tem muita coisa que eu tenho que terminar, mas esse surto foi inevitável. sim, surto. esse pseudo-prólogo brotou da minha cabeça de madrugada, e eu não sabia de onde tinha saído e nem pra onde ia. mas agora eu já tô bem mais situada nisso aqui...

anyway, PARABÉNS MOONY!!!!  
beta querida, tudo de muito bom pra você, porque você merece!  
e obrigado pelo título! hehehe (não sei o que eu faria sem você!)

enfim, enfim. participe você também da campanha "faça uma pseudo-autora feliz!". é só clicar no botãozinho de cor duvidosa logo ali no cantinho...

até breve, pessoas! (e dessa vez acho que o breve vai ser breve mesmo, o próximo capítulo está quase pronto, só falta o final.)  
bejos!


End file.
